Tao
Tao (Japanese: タオ Tao) is a music producer responsible for a record number of contemporary hits. Appearance Tao has a slightly long, black hair, with some strands of hair behind his ears. He wears glasses and often wears leather outfits. Personality He is a generally cold and inexpressive person. He is a rational kind of person. Plot Tao called Dahlia Carpenter wanting to produce music with Angela Carpenter. As Dahlia came with Angela, she started flattering him, but he quickly stopped her claiming he was a man of logic. He then explained that all the songs they produce are sung by AI, but they want validation and are ready to make the best song for Angela if she is willing to become their puppet, which she accepted. On the next day, Tao spoke with Angela about how the new music is made by AI, he wanted to measure her pitch using a machine. The machine was a little rough for Angela, and she questioned if Tao was even a human and not an AI, which seemingly made him a bit happy. During a training session with Tao, Angela wasn't able to sing a note and was annoyed she kept trying, so she asked Tao to change to a song to fit her, but Tao refused, as the song was perfect and saying Angela had to change. Angela again told him she can't sing the note and having no choice Tao brought out the machines laser and cutting tools. Seeing them getting closer, Angela screamed and realized she sang the note. Along with Angela, Dahlia went to see Tao, as she heard from Angela that he doesn't let her sing. She told him she did research on him and used to be a neuroscience researcher and his area was mind control, worrying he may be doing an experiment with Angela. But Tao told her he also did some research and that she was a hermaphrodite and was arrested in the past twice for injuring a person. Dahlia got angry and was barely holding herself, but was calmed by Angela. Tao then gave headphones to Angela, telling her that it was her song and have 20 minutes to memorize it. Down in the car, Tao told the car AI to lead them to the Intergalactic Headquarters, where they will meet Schwartz to the surprise of Dahlia, who wondered what was going on. Meeting Schwartz, Tao was asked by him if he finally decided to join them, but Tao told him he was there for another reason. Tao asked Schwartz to invest 12 million oolongs in Angela. Schwartz found this unusual as Tao wasn't normally interested in humans. Tao then told Angela to sing. After she sang, Schwartz agreed to invest in her, because he believed in Tao. Downstairs, Tao explained to Angela and Dahlia, how will they promote Angela. Dahlia was confronting Tao wanting to know what was his plans for Angela. Tao then revealed that Angela will enter Mars' Brightest Competition. He then explained why she had to participate as that would bring publicity and build up her branding. Dahlia wondered what will happen if she loses, but Angela was confident she won't. Little before the start of Mars Brightest episode featuring Angela's singing, Tao was watching from the side. Later her met Dahlia and Katy Kimura, where he asked them where Carole Stanley and Tuesday Simmons were. He went to see them, asking them who wrote their songs and if they really didn't use AI. As the girls confirmed, he left. When the second round started, Tao was watching from the side and then went to Angela's dressing room, wanting to change the song, so that Angela could win. Dahlia went to see leaving Tao, congratulating him on changing the song and that while he being with them, they can't lose, but Tao had a moment of silence, making Dahlia realizing he has worries over Carole and Tuesday. Later Angela spoke with Tao, wondering how the AI created lyrics that revealed what she was thinking. Tao revealed the Lab was a sensor that was analyzing her while she was there and then was compiling the lyrics, with some lyrics capable to even show her subconscious thoughts. Angela revealed she wanted someone to notice her and she was singing for her mother, but her next song isn't about that so she asked Tao to look only at her tomorrow and Tao agreed. Tao was arrested for his illegal action of conducting experiments on humans several years ago but was released on bail the day after. He then hacked into government files in order to leak information about the illegal past of a well-known politician. As a result, he then ran away into hiding, telling Angela Carpenter the truth about her past, her being a designer baby created by Professor Zeeman, as well as her being Tao's younger sister. Trivia * He used to be a neuroscientist who specializes in mind control. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters